


Shattered But Safe

by fightforyourwrite



Category: DCU (Comics), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Flash (Comics)
Genre: DC Comics AU, F/M, Flash!Marco, SNK AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She cannot be an ally to the Flash and a lover to Marco Bodt simultaneously; all she can be right now is Mina Carolina, Channel 7’s evening anchor and nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered But Safe

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen the show or read the comics, you'll understand this fic easily. And I think you could still understand it if you at least know the basic history about the Flash.

Underneath her confidence, she hides fear. The task has grown easier to her over time, but it doesn’t stop her from anticipating the worst when the situation calls for it.

In the past, her fear had come in times where she would almost step on the street when unsafe to walk, or get a cut on her arm from walking by a fence. But in recent times, her fear wasn’t caused by her own circumstances, but rather, someone else’s entirely.

Mina worries for Marco; not sometimes, but a lot. She could try to ignore it, but no matter what she does, she cannot. She’s a reporter, always on the front line of action, knowing when and where the dangers in Central City were happening. She cannot ignore the crime and corruption that covers the city like a coat of grime, and she especially cannot ignore the times when the Fastest Man Alive, or as many others would call it,  _the scarlet steak_ , would come to the danger straight away and face it straight on.

Mina knows what he’s capable of. Marco can break the sound barrier in his sneakers, witness events that happen in an attosecond, and read an entire university library in 20 minutes. But no matter how many bad guys he can outrun and tie up, she still worries for him.

She knows that he could pop by her side in a nanosecond once the trouble has passed, but she also knows that the day where can’t can easily come to them and shatter their worlds like the glass of a mirror.

One evening, Mina does the evening report as usual. At first, she grins at the camera and talks to it about a local clothing salesman giving suitable job interview clothes to homeless people, but before she knows it, her co-anchor interrupts her story to tell her breaking news.

“Hold on, Mina,” Thomas says as he presses onto his ear piece. “This just in, an unknown assailant has been witnessed attacking Central City’s mint. He appears to be armed with some sort of sound projecting device. So far, he’s been able to shatter the glass in the downtown skyscrapers and push away any police forces who try to stop him.”

Crime isn’t foreign to Central City, and Mina nods her head in comprehension. But she doesn’t panic and remains cool during all of it.

The report goes on, and eventually, the station manages to send a camera down to the scene to get a better look.

The feed comes to a monitor in the news room, and eventually, Mina and the Central City population can see it all.

The assailant is dressed in a dark green cloak, and like Thomas announced, the man projects waves and sound through devices on his hand. Glass shards litter the ground, and the camera can barely stay level.

Suddenly, a ray of hope in the form of a scarlet streak runs upon the screen. Mina grins just a little more brightly than usual. Marco has had a thing for being late from time to time, but she knew that no matter what, he would always try to arrive.

At first, she tells herself that everything is going on fine. The camera feed isn’t the best, as the fastest man alive is reduced to a red blur running around a punk in a green cloak. Mina knows that he can break the sound barrier like a cracker and knows he can make it through all right.

But that belief is instantly shattered like the sky scraper windows when suddenly, the Flash is halted in his dash and blasted backwards onto the concrete. He lands roughly on the ground, rolling backwards and hitting a street lamp harshly. It was a wave of sound that hit him, there wasn’t any other possibility.

Marco’s ability to recover was accelerated like everything else in his life, but after the hit that he took, he looked weak. He was wincing underneath his scarlet cowl, clutching his side as he groaned in pain.

Panic settles into Mina’s system in the matter of a millisecond. Her heart starts racing and her hands clench themselves into fists. She wants to freak out, she wants to scream at the camera feed for Marco to get up and get out of there.

But she knows she can’t.

Not just because she promised Marco that he would never tell another soul that he was the Flash, but because her current predicament would never deem it appropriate to do so. She cannot be an ally to the Flash and a lover to Marco Bodt simultaneously; all she can be right now is Mina Carolina, Channel 7’s evening anchor and nothing more.

So instead of losing it, Mina does the only thing she can do, looks forward to the camera in front of her and reads off the teleprompter.

“Authorities have evacuated the area, but the police claim that if the robber is not stopped, drastic measures will have to be taken.”

Her next look to the monitor behind her almost breaks her. Another wave of sound is shot at Marco, and like the last one, he is blasted back. He lands on the top of a car this time, not looking any better than before.

“God, please help him,” Mina hears herself praying underneath her breath.

Eventually, the camera feed is cut off, as another wave of sound has come and destroyed the entire device. But through it all, Mina only looks forward. (And prays much much harder.)

* * *

Mina’s mind is distracted from the subject by the end of the evening. She has spent the rest of her time speaking events going on with stock markets and movie industry around Central City. When she is done for the evening, she and Thomas wave goodbye to the camera and step away from the reporter’s desk once they are cleared.

“Good show tonight, Mina,” compliments Thomas as he removes his lapel mic. “As usual, I admit.”

Mina grins at her co-anchor, “Thanks, Tommy. You did a pretty good job too, you know.”

Thomas nods his head and takes out his phone. Mindlessly, he checks his social media feed and skims for anything interesting. As Mina takes off her jacket, Thomas’s face lights up amusedly.

“Hey, Mina, check it out, that Flash guy nabbed the sound-blasting person downtown,” Thomas announces. “Good for him, it looked like a tough fight.”

Her interest is instantly peaked.

“Apparently, he’s calling himself the Pied Piper,” Thomas explains, reading off his phone. “Or something like that.”

“When did this happen?” Mina asks, both out of curiosity and desperation.

“It was reported less than a minute ago,” Thomas says, reading the information gently quickly. “He didn’t steal too much, just a bit of cash from a bank vau-“

**_ZOOM!_ **

In a second, the room is suddenly graced with a gust of wind. Papers from the desks fly up, and even a few chairs get knocked over. It all happens in a single moment, and Thomas is caught off guard when it does.

As papers fly every where, Thomas’s eyes dart around in surprise. He hasn’t an idea what just happened, but all he knows is that something has come and left the room, and his co-anchor is no longer standing beside him.

“Mina? Where’d you go?”

15 seconds later, Mina is far from the news station. Now, she stands on the top of a building in west Central. It’s a tall structure, a place that Mina has admired every time she had been in the area. But for once, it’s not the building that she’s happy to see, it’s someone else entirely.

His cowl pulled down from his face, it is the Flash that has swooped Mina away from the station, but Marco Bodt who is there to greet her.

He has some scratches on his face and a few scuffs on his suit, but all in, he is okay. When she realizes that he’s all right, Marco only spends one single second smiling down at his girlfriend before Mina gets overwhelmed with relief and kisses him right away.

She wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him as tightly as she can when they kiss. She thrives in his mere presence and melts within his tough. He responds with just as much enthusiasm, hugging her closely and kissing back passionately.

Not a single word is uttered between the two of them, but Mina doesn’t care. He’s alive and he’s here, and that is all she knows she’ll ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my tumblr account. For a while, I've been fantasizing about an AU where Marco's the Flash, because I've been working on an extensive DC Comics AU where Erwin is Batman and Levi, Jean and Robin are the Robins. But I'll get back to that later, for now, I do hope that you enjoyed The Flash AU.  
> And side note: For now, I have no idea who the Pied Piper is. I'll think about that later.


End file.
